


lieb and web’s adventure featuring lieb’s cab

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	lieb and web’s adventure featuring lieb’s cab

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested for - it's after the war, and lieb is with his cab and with his web - and it's kinda sexy, which i totally dropped the sexy and made this cute-fluff-domestic instead.

_1_.

Web is late.

He is so late for his 830 AM class that he is now having mild panic attack because it’s already 750 AM and he can’t find his essay for said 830 AM class and he is so fucked because the essay is due today. On top of that, it’s raining – the kind of rain that will soak his clothes and his bag and his books.

He is so late and he is so fucked.

“Web?”

Web turns around and is greeted by the sight of Joe buttoning his gray jacket, ready to go out and drive his taxi.

“Joe! My savior! The love of my life! The apple of my eyes! My knight in gray jacket!“ Web is all but kneels down at Joe’s feet.

“What do you want?” Joe narrows his eyes, but his lips are quirk into an amused smile – watching Web being melodramatic is a source of entertainment for him.

Web looks up at Joe with his blue eyes shining brightly, his long lashes fanning beautifully. “I need you to drive me to campus because I’m so late for my 830 class,” Web says, biting his lips and praying hard that Joe will say yes.

Joe taps his lower lip with his finger, looking like he is weighing the pros and cons of driving all the way to Harvard in this morning traffic.

“Please. I’ll pay you,” Web hugs Joe and sways their bodies from side to side until Joe is laughing and smacking Web’s shoulder.

The truth is, Joe is planning to drive Web to his campus because it’s raining and Web has to carry heavy books and Joe Liebgott is not an inconsiderate asshole; his Ma raises him better than that. But he likes watching Web fidgets.

“Fine.” As soon as the word escapes Joe’s mouth, Web squeals and squishes Joe in a tight hug before he tumbles into the bedroom where a triumph “A ha!” can be heard because Web finds his essay on the night stand.

The drive to campus is pleasant. Sure, it’s raining and there are crazy assholes drivers that try to overtake them more than once – and Joe keeps flipping his middle finger to said crazy asshole drivers. But it’s a pleasant drive because Web is warm and dry, and gets to spend 15 minutes more with Joe today – watching Joe smoothly navigates his cab on mildly busy Monday traffic.

When they arrive on campus, Web has another 10 minutes to spare before the 830 AM class starts. Joe parks the car near the entrance of English Department building; people are walking under their umbrellas; some running in the rain, covering their heads with their bags.

“How much do I owe you?” Web asks, already taking out his wallet from his bag; eyes on his boyfriend who once again rubs his lower lip with his damn long finger and it’s distracting because said lips are so soft and red and Web remembers the feeling of kissing them and he wants to kiss them again now.

“You owe me a kiss and maybe a dinner later,“ Joe says, smirking slightly when he looks at Web’s expression – Web trying not to smile but failing because his face scrunches up – then Web leans forward between the console and kisses Joe sweetly on the lips – once, twice, three times, four times – the sounds of their lips pecking softly make Joe smiles before he cups Web’s face gently and kisses him with a bit of his tongue that makes both of them moan softly.

When they part, both of them are breathless and Web’s eyelashes fluttering gently.

“That should keep you warm in this rain,” Joe says, licking his lips and Web leans forward again to kiss him softly, murmuring ‘I love you’.

“I’ll see you tonight, with dinner. Drive safely.” Web opens the door and runs towards the entrance and Joe drives out to start his day.

 _2_.

They are supposed to drive out to New Jersey to meet Nixon and Winters.

But right now, they are lost in the middle of nowhere and Joe refuses to ask for directions.

“We are not lost,” Joe grumbles, fingers gripping the steering wheel firmly.

“Joe, we’ve been circling the same block for over 30 minutes now. We are lost and we should ask someone for directions,” Web tries to reason but Joe is stubborn, so sure of himself.

"I’m a cab driver. I know how to find my way,” Joe replies, his foot stepping on the gas pedal and the car smoothly glides along the empty road.

"You are a cab driver in Boston and Frisco. We are in New Jersey,” Web points out helpfully.

They have been driving for four hours now and they have entered New Jersey but for some reason they can’t find the roads that lead to the Winters-Nixon’s household. Joe suggests that they just drive around until they stumble upon a large manor that surely belongs to Nixon. Web tells him his plan is idiotic and now they’re lost.

"For the love of all things shiny, we are not lost, Web. We are in New Jersey and we will find this house without asking anyone for directions dammit,” Joe blows his fringe out of his eyes and Web shuts his mouth – knows that Joe will not going to ask for help because he is too proud of his ability to find his way even in unfamiliar places.

So they listen to the radio, not talking to one another and then Joe slides his fingers on Web’s arm – gently caressing the skin as if he is saying sorry for snapping at Web.

Web turns his hand over and clasps their fingers together, lifting the hands and kisses the back of Joe’s hand softly. Web has spent time around Joe for too long now to know not to take his angry words seriously but it is always nice that Joe is always quick to apologize when he says something that might have upset Web.

After 10 minutes of silent driving with only the radio playing music in the background, Joe turns his car to the left, driving into a small lane and sure enough, there’s a big house up ahead and Joe lets out a delighted ‘fuck’ for somehow manages to find Winters-Nixon’s household without the help of anyone.

And Joe is smug about it – smirking at Web and telling him that he is a genius in road navigation. Web just rolls his eyes but he still leans to kiss Joe after he parks the car in the wide courtyard – Lewis Nixon bounding down from the front porch – grinning widely at them.

 _3_.

Joe is having a bad day.

Last night, he dreamed of Landsberg and his people being tortured; murdered and he woke up screaming, crying his eyes out from guilt, from the helplessness that he couldn’t save his people.

The Star of David feels heavy on his chest and the cold metal seeps into his skin, making him feels hollow. Web notices that Joe is depressed; so he skips his classes for the day and accompanies Joe at home. Quietly making sure Joe has something to eat and drink, that Joe is never left alone – Web hovers behind – giving Joe the much needed space – but never strays too far away.

For the rest of the day, Joe lies quietly on the bed, once in a while he will palm his necklace, murmuring a prayer in Yiddish – asking for forgiveness, for peace and quiet for the departed. Web sits on the floor at the foot of the bed – reading a book, listening to the Joe’s soft voice murmuring in a language that sounds both foreign and familiar to his ears.

And then it gets quiet and when Web looks at Joe, he sees that the older man is sleeping – a palm resting on his chest.

It’s almost sunset when Joe tumbles out from their room, eyes bleary and red and Web gently pulls him into a firm embrace – inhaling Joe’s sleepy scent – and Joe rests his head on Web’s shoulder, a soft place for him to find peace.

“Let’s go for a drive,” Web murmurs and Joe nods – letting himself being guided by Web out from their apartment, and into the cab.

Usually Joe will not let Web drives his cab, because his cab is his baby, his life, his income, but today he makes an exception because right now, he needs someone to take care of him, to make him feel whole again.

He is not surprised when they arrive at the pier sometime later – Web shuts the engine off and the headlights; they sit in the car, listening to the calm water lapping on top of each other, the sound of the seagulls from a distant.

Web takes his hand and gently run his thumb on his calloused palm, lifting it up to kiss it gently and Joe exhales slowly, feeling like he’s going to cry again from Web’s tender touch.

“I wish I am the sea, so I could wash away your pain,” Web says softly, fitting their fingers together in a firm clasp.

Joe turns to look at Web, who is already looking at him – blue eyes so soft and so full of love.

“But you already did, by not shying away when I am being difficult,” Joe replies. “You deserve someone better than me, Web. But I am a selfish fucker and I want you all for myself,” Joe continues, baring his secret for Web to see.

“Fuck better. You’re perfect for me, Joe,” Web leans and kisses Joe squarely on his lips – and the kiss feels bruising, it speaks of love, of understanding, of loyalty – and Joe kisses back in the same manner – grabbing Web’s arm to anchor him.

In Joe’s cab; with Joe on Web’s lap, softly telling each other through words, through kisses, through touches, that they care about each other, that they love each other, that they need each other.

In his cab, with Web’s arms secure around him, Joe feels whole again. He feels loved again.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/141895298547/au-where-its-after-the-war-and-lieb-is-with-his)


End file.
